thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Team To The Rescue!
Steam Team to the Rescue! is a double-length episode that makes up the eleventh and twelfth episodes of the twenty-third season. Plot The steam engines must work overtime to unload cargo from Brendam Docks when a series of accidents puts all of the diesel engines out of action. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Belle * Caitlin * Porter * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Flynn * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Big Mickey * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * The Vicarstown Stationmaster * Rosie (does not speak) * Stanley (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Troublesome Trucks (cameos) * Butch (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Willie (cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo; fantasy) Locations * Bluff's Cove * Vicarstown Yards * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Vicarstown Diesel Sheds * Diesel 10's Shed * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Knapford Yards * Crosby Tunnel * Blue Mountain Quarry * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Vicarstown * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Black Loch (portrait) * Maithwaite (portrait) * The Washdown (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Salty, Den, Norman, Harold, Captain, and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, and Big Mickey * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Porter, Dart, and Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin (uncredited) US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn and Big Mickey * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Caitlin * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Norman, Captain, and Sir Topham Hatt * Steven Kynman as Dart and Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly Songs * Don't Stop * Don't Stop (Reprise) Trivia * This is the first special directed by Joey So. * This episode marks the only appearances or speaking appearances of of several characters in the twenty-third series: ** Edward's only physical appearance (not counting his appearance in Thomas' thought bubble in The Other Big Engine) and speaking role in the twenty-third series. ** Belle's only speaking role in the twenty-third series. ** Flynn's only appearance in the series, his first appearance since Journey Beyond Sodor and his first speaking appearance since the twenty-first series episode, Daisy's Perfect Christmas. ** Harold's first appearance in an episode since Daisy's Perfect Christmas. ** Carly's only speaking appearance in the twenty-third series. ** Big Mickey's first speaking role since Big World! Big Adventures! and his first speaking role in an episode since his speaking debut in the twenty-first series episode, New Crane on the Dock. * A reference to The Great Race is made when Gordon tells Thomas to call him "The Shooting Star" in his sleep. * Two references to The Adventure Begins are made: ** Thomas calls "wake up, lazybones!" to Gordon. ** Gordon leaves his coaches behind in a similar manner to Thomas, by mistaking another guard's whistle for his own. * This is the first production to have David Stoten as head writer. * This is the second episode in which Thomas helps raise a crane that's fallen over after the fifth series premiere, Cranky Bugs. Goofs * Several characters and cast members were not credited in the UK end credits. ** Edward is not listed in Keith Wickham's characters. ** Annie and Clarabel are not listed with Teresa Gallagher's characters. ** Jules de Jongh is not credited for voicing Caitlin. * 'Arry is seen traveling on narrow gauge track at the Blue Mountain Quarry, despite being a standard gauge engine.